Howard Link
Howard Link is a subordinate of Central Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie. A former member of CROW, he was assigned to act as Allen Walker's observer/guardian after Allen fell under suspicion for being connected to the Fourteenth Noah. After a nearly fatal confrontation with Apocryphos, Link is currently following the on-the-run Allen and remained hidden until being noticed by Yu Kanda. Appearance Link is a young man of average height for his age. He has long, blond hair he typically wears back in a plait or ponytail that goes down to his midback. He also sports bangs, which originally curved upwards on his brow in a bowl-type fashion, though he has since grown them out long enough for them to bear a natural part, which reveals the two, vertical dots he has on his forehead; these dots seem to be typical of certain members of CROW. His eyebrows are oddly forked towards the ends, with the upper ends curving up towards his hairline and the lower ends followng the curve of his eyelids downwards. Link is typically seen in a formal, double-breasted suit with a matching dress shirt and waistcoat, along with a simple necktie-like ribbon around his neck that is clasped in place with a pin that bears the emblem of Central. Two switchblade-like knives are concealed underneath the cuffs of his sleeves, and when extended the serrated blades jut out well beyond the upper side of his fist. Link will also, on occasion, wear glasses,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 183, Page 42 usually while doing paperwork. After his brief fight against Apocryphos, Link gained a small x-shape scar on his chest. Personality Link is a very sober, strict young man with an affinity for rules and paperwork. He seems to idolize his superior, Malcolm C. Lvellie, and thinks so highly of him he picked up on the man's hobby of making assorted sweets and pastries. Link even owns his own copy of Lvellie's anthology on sweets. Despite his tendency to agree with and support his superior's decisions, Link is nowhere near as harsh as Lvellie is, showing a passive concern for those around him that gradually strengthens during the attack on the North American Branch until he became openly shocked upon learning the full conclusion of the events upon returning to the European Branch Headquarters for questioning. Though he was assigned to be Allen Walker's observer with negative connotations, Link has slowly become more dedicated and driven in his attempts to keep the Fourteenth Noah within Allen suppressed not in an effort to subdue Allen, but to protect him. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 107 *Education: 5 *Affinity: 3 *Work Ability: 4 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 2 *Work: 5 History , Madarao, Link, Tewaku, Kiredori and Tokusa as seen in Link's memory]] Link lost his parents when he was a child, as a orphan wandering around the streets he met Madarao, Tewaku, Tokusa, Kiredori and Goushi - they quickly formed a small group and near at the churches togetherD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 27 - from which they had been picked up by the central and trained as CROWD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 28 , Howard Link, Tewaku and Tokusa as kidsNoche - the artbook]] Link was a part of the special combat division of Central's execution squad referred to as CROW, whose members are said to be trained from a young age. At some point Howard Link became an inspector and was sent to Headquarters, although he appears to be more of Lvellie's administrative assistant. Plot Invasion of Headquarters arc ]] Link is first introduced assisting Malcolm C. Lvellie at meeting with Generals and Branch Heads as he briefly presents collected data about both Cross Marian and Allen Walker cases.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 136 pages 02-04 At the end of said meeting he’s assigned to keep an 24/7 surveillance on Allen D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 136 page 17 After the meeting he introduce himself to Allen and presents him a pumpkin pie which Allen happily accepts.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 01 He forces the young exorcist to fill enormous stack documents and after convincing Walker that library would be more suitable for this task than cafeteria they both take their leave.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 07 In their way to library, after confrontation with Cross Marian Link forcefully question his charge about coded language in which the song Allen had played in Ark’s piano room was written. As Allen hesitate to answerD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 pages 13-14 and suddenly outburst about reflection of the 14th on the window’s surface Link takes it as a way to avoid the original topic.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 16 Link takes his job really seriously and literally follows Allen everywhere.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 02 After meeting Lavi in the bathroom he received a nickname Two-spots D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 05 this lack of respect Link interprets with his lack of authority which is (by his judgement) caused by his short height.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 05 Link's relationship with Allen is a bit strained at times, but they appear to get along well and don't bicker between themselves much. Although Link tends to point out Allen’s eating habits D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 16 and when Allen counter attack those accusations(by telling inspector that he eats nothing but cakes) Link explains that he’s an adult and it’s his eating habits are his own business.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 14 During the meal Lulu Bell attacks science division to retake the Egg. Allen cursed eye informs his host about the akumas in headquarters – Allen drops his meal dash to help with Link following him.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 139 page 06 After Bookman and Allen attempt to take the barrier erected by Lulu Bell down. Link suggests to use the Ark to get inside the barrier.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 139 page 08 After reaching the battlefield he contacts Malcolm C. Lvellie and apologizes for unauthorized usage of the ark.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 140 page 11 Leverier after confirmation of the destroying of the Egg gives Link a mission to recover as many fragments of Egg shell as possible and if it’s possible protect Allen Walker. Link finds unconscious Allen and saves him from metal pipes by cutting them with his switch-blades.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 147 pages 09-10 and tends Allen’s woundsD.Gray-Man anime, episode 101 After victory over level 4 akuma he carries Allen into infirmary.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 156 pages 13-18 During Allen’s stay in the hospital Link meets Lvellie to return collected fragments of Egg and bids farewell to him by saluting upon his departure.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 157 page 02 Destruction of the Black Order arc ]] When situation in the Order had quiet down to the point that appointment of moving the headquarters has been made. Everyone has been asked to help with the moving to the new location. The worst part of said move is science division belongings – because of various potions which have rather unexpected effects.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 159 page 07 After the black out and Head nurse’s biting Miranda Link is forced to retreat with other survivors into safe hiding.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 160 page 12 As he writes report about the situation at hand. New Komurin eats his report in order to ‘destroy evidences’.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 02 Not so much time later the group of survivors are attacked by infected with Komuvitan D Generals.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 05 Link is bitten by General Froi Tiedoll, who, due the fogged glasses, mistakes him for Kanda.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 07 As the virus is spread across his body Link mumbles that this situation won’t go unnoticed to which Komui is willing to smack Inspector with hammer believing that it would make Link forget and not report anything to secretary Malcolm C. Lvellie.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 07 After Bak Chang makes a vaccine he is cured.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 164 page 15 Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Link alongside Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and Miranda Lotto is send on a mission to one of London’s graveyards to retrieve an Innocence from a chess champion,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 07 in order to get the Innocence the match of chess has to be won. Howard, as the only person who yet hadn’t played(and lost) the game, is forced to play chess in very distracting conditionsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 pages 08-09 with exorcists fighting akumas and people hurrying him up.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 12 After winning the gameD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 16 the Innocence fragment is safe and the whole team head back to the headquarters. After Malcolm C. Lvellie’s coming to Black Order to investigate the disappearance of Cross Marian Link accidentally meets his superior as he follows Allen to the room in which Cross last been seen,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 03 after brief conversation Walker leaves angered,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 16 leaving Lvellie and Link alone in the room. Lvellie admits that said ambush was made by someone else from the Black Order, of whom he doesn’t know of.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 16 Link, worried about his boss safety asks if he could escort him back to Vatican, Lvellie decline the plead and admits that Link is more needed as a Walker’s watcher.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 17 Phantom Thief G arc After getting strange reports from finders about mysterious thieveries Black Order sends Noise Marie, Yu Kanda, Allen Walker and Link to Paris for the investigation.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 172 page 06 After meeting with inspector Galmar and both finders and Black Order’s scientists, the team decide to catch the Thief G and, if he turns out to be Innocence user, persuade him join the Order. As the team splits up, as a part of a trap, Allen is left alone with Link. They both listen again to Cross Marian’s last will''D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 173 pages 02-06 while eating donuts.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 173 page 07 When Thief G runs away - with very valuable crown as a trophy - from Glamar’s failed trap, he first runs into Kanda who quickly defeats him. After other failed attempts of escape G possesses Link and uses all his hidden weapons and spells with ease. But after throwing Thief G off the balance, with Kanda’s reinforce, he starts to loose his self-assurance.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 172 page 06 At the end, after being stabbed with Allen’s Sword of exorcismsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 pages 14-15 he, petrified, accuses Allen of murdering himD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 15 and leaves Link’s body wailing hysterically.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17 After regaining consciousness Link is both annoyed and unimpressed of what have been done to him, since his sword is still stuck within inspector’s body.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17 Meanwhile Noise Marie listens to the whole situation to remember Thief G’s voice and tries to confirm his current whereaboutsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17 Next day Marie leads them to Hearst orphanage – just right before the door were about to be open a small kid – Timothy - is kicked thought it right onto Allen.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 06 Link approaches both, boy and Allen, to examine possible wounds. But only minor bleeding is found on Walker’s head, to which, surprisingly, Allen starts to wails heavily,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 08 Link tries to calm down the exorcistD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 09 but it’s soon revealed that it’s Timothy who has accidentally possessed Allen Walker.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 10 During the conversation with Mother Superior - when it’s revealed that Orphanage is being attacked by akumas he helps children to escape from level 4 to other, safer, side of the building.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 10 When Walker claims he will open the gate for all them to escape, Link declines the idea.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 11 When it’s known that Gate can not be created anyway, he just snatched Emilia Galmar and Timothy to follow to the place where Mother Superior with the rest of the children have escaped.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 15 They are found later – all turned into dolls.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 pages 03-04 The only survivor is a nun who was with them. She separates Timothy from Link and Emilia and starts to shoot towards them.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 05 Link escapes just in time but Emilia is shot, Link recognize a Broker in the false nun.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 08 But before he is able to do anything she’s too turned into doll and killed by akuma.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 10 The unfortunate position forces Link to take risky action to attack the level 2 on his own.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 11 But even with the usage of spells he was not able to do anything to the akuma and he’s too turned into a doll.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 pages 16-17 saves Link and Timothy from Akuma]] After Timothy destroyed the Level 2 Akuma that had transformed him, Link, slowly, returns to his human form and helps to ward off the level 3 Akuma, but since his body hasn’t yet returned to normal he has problems with keeping the akuma on distance,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 pages 07-09 until a member of Crow named Madarao appearsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 page 10 and defeats the Level 3,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 pages 11-15 leaving the Level 4 to Allen and Kanda. Link expressed surprise and confusion at the depth of Madarao's abilities,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 page 15 indicating that he probably had no idea Crow members were capable of such feats. As they are both released from infirmary Allen watches from the window how Timothy acts around Mother Superior and compares their relationship to his and Mana’s. As Link comments about this unexpected statement, Allen admits that he so got used to him that he treats him more or less like a furniture which makes Link offended. Third Exorcist Arc Upon returning to Headquarters, Link returns to his duty of shadowing Allen even when he is hindered by Lenalee falling asleep on his bed next to the recovering Allen. He claims that he was being a gentleman and didn't wish to walk in on a young lady in such a compromising position. When Allen shuts him out to try to speak in private with Lenalee, Link threatens to tell Komui that the two are alone behind a locked door - prompting Allen to quickly let him in. Even during Allen’s training with Marie Link keeps an eye on him (with sleeping Timcanpy on his head). When Goushi hurls Allen onto the pillar Link quickly interferes. During the mission in Jordan Link gets separated from the rest of the team. He tries to contact Allen, Madarao and Tokusa via communicator but it seems that he’s out of reach.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 187 page 34 As he returns to the camp it’s obvious that it has been destroyed by akumas with Tewaku as the only survivor.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 189 page 03 After telling Link about her vision, inspector decides to temporarily supervise her – since her statement might have important role for his mission.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 189 page 04 Link and Tewaku are later seen forcing their way to the North American branch to take down the barrier erected around the placeD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 189 during the ambush of level 4 akumas Tewaku’s akuma cells start to respond upon Alma Karma's turning.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 page 26 Link tries his best to both hinder a swarm of level 4 akumas and prevent Tewaku of turning into a monster.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 page 25 After long struggle Timcampy starts to grow into enormous size and emits bright light – this both blinds akumas and breaks the barrier surrounding North American Branch.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 198 pages 15-17 After Alma's self-destruction Tewaku looses her consciousness.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 198 pages 19-20 After sealing Tewaku with CROW's binding technique Link hurries to the North American branch to stop Allen Walker from supposed killing his fellow CROW comrades - after arriving Link seals Allen and forces him to reverse his Innocence activationD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 31 with which Walker was helping Tokusa by suppressing Alma Karma's cells within his bodyD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 30 After unsuccessful mission he's still involved with interrogation imprisoned Allen, but young exorcist was refusing to neither speak about the 14th nor the location of Second Exorcists Allen also refused to eat - due the fear of slipping him truth serum into his mealsD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 pages 13-14 During the mission briefing Link recognize the Cardinal and is visibly shocked upon seeing him.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 page 12 Seed of Destruction arc After the meeting Link paid a visit to Allen with a dish secretly prepared by Jerry.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 pages 25-26 Link revealed his past as an orphan and his first meeting with the future third exorcists,D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 pages 27-28 He also admitted that he feels both guilty and responsible for creating the Third Exorcists program - as the one who collected the egg pieces.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 page28 wiping out Link memories of their encounter]] When Allen admitted the will of the 14th is overwhelming him, and almost immediately begins to change into a Noah, Link tries to help him snap out of it - but is unsuccessful.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 page 32 As Allen is trashing on the floor of his cell a Cardinal appears claiming that he is able to help Allen. Link worried about his charge tries to bind the cardinal with CROW spells but is unsuccessful.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 203 page 08 The Inspector is easily knocked down and has his memories erased.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 203 page 14 It turns out that the "Cardinal" is actually a living Innocence called Apocryphos who is sent by the "Heart" to absorb Allen and destroy the 14th's memories. However, after the Noah Tyki Mikki and Road Kamelot appeared into the cell to save Allen (with the help of the now brainwashed Third Exorcists), Link manages to recover with his memories intact (surprising Apocryphos) to fight against Apocryphos's power long enough to bind the Innocence with spells and remove the seal that holds Timcanpy, allowing the gigantic golem to take Allen and the Noah's out of the building. After that, Link finally collapsed, with his memories about the events erased. Apocryphos comments he must keep an eye in the supervisor, because he appears to be more powerful that he predicted. To get rid of witness Apocryphos gravely wounds Link by piercing ex-CROWS chest with his right hand.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 08 As Link bleeds to death, Malcolm C. Lvellie tries to contact him - as the inspector doesn't respond to his superior, Lvellie dashes to the crime scene - just to find his assistant lying in the pool of blood.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 09 In a flash Zu Mei Chang rushes to Lvellie's side. After noticing that Link is still alive he tries to stop the bleeding.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 10 Lvellie seems to be horrified by his assistant's struggle to voice out the truth. The older man closes the doors of a cell (assuring formed crowds before the cell that Link is dead) to have a private conversion with Zu.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 11Zu is shocked when Lvellie kneels down and begs him to save Link with his powers - he reveals that he needs Link in order to save both Allen and the 14th.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 13 Three months later, Lvellie is shown standing in front of his grave.D.Gray-man Chapter 207, Page 7 The official version of the Inspector's death states that he was killed by Allen Walker's hand. Searching for A.W. arc 20 days after his fight with Apocryphos, Link awakened in Zu's house having recovered from his injuries. While getting up from Zu telling him to put some clothes on, he notices a small x-shape scare on his chest. He touches it and sees a type of illusion pop out. Zu explains that he used his life force to save him under Lvellie's order, however, Zu used the last of his life force doing so and explains that using Atuuda now as the last life he could save means that Link now has been given the use of Atuuda now. Zu states that he's going to die and tries to tell Link about something about trying to save him but ended up turning him into the 14th, but Lvellie walks in. After informing Lvellie he's fine, he gains all his old gear and informs him of how he tried to stop the Noah, but Allen escaped. He doesn't seem to remember seeing Apocryphos and is informed that nobody knows that he's alive and that his funeral has already been given. Lvellie tells him that Allen must have gone off to try to control the 14th on his own and orders to find Allen and protect the 14th. Eventually, Link was found by Kanda, who, along with Johnny, had tracked Allen down, to be tailing Allen. Link admits his surprise that Kanda is alive, claiming that he wasn't sure he'd ever see him again. He tells Kanda that he didn't die, but ran away since he is a Crow and is the same as Allen, someone on the run. Kanda doesn't believe him and threatens to kill him if he tries to do anything to Allen, stating he'll kill Allen himself. Link says he wants to save someone, if Allen can win against the host, he wants to see it happen. Kanda decides to trust him and leaves but Link warns him about what he's doing knowing he's trying to atone for what he did to Allen and he should fufill his role and duty as an exorcist before he becomes a Fallen One and the two leave. The next day, while in the crowd Link sees the Cardinal (who is really Apocryphos) walk away after taking out Kanda in an ally while other citizens witness the struggle and Link runs noting Kanda was taken out so easily and that the Cardinal is no ordinary human. He tries to figure out how Central has such a monster in the Order and that the Cardinals are the backbone of the Order and, recalling Lvellie's statement of others after the 14th Noah, wonders if the Cardinal wants him and wonders what happened to the Central they used to believe in. Abilities and Skills '''Physical Prowess': Link is easily one of the strongest non-Exorcist/Noah humans that has been seen, having gone through intense training at Central to be a member of CROW, Central's personal battle corps. He has been shown standing off against Akuma and Exorcists alike, and once protected Allen from falling rubble despite being weakened by a Level 4. CROW Techniques: As a former member of CROW, Link is fully capable of using many, if not all, of the defensive, offensive and binding spells known by members of CROW. Though Link rarely displays his magical inclinations, when Timothy Hearst used his body to fight, it was shown that Link is capable of fighting almost on par with both Allen and Kanda, and that he can use CROW spell strips to bind Exorcists of Kanda's caliber. Retractable Wrist Switchblades: Link wears a pair of serrated, retractable switchblades on his wrists, hidden beneath the cuffs of his sleeves. Though they are small, mainly for the purpose of keeping them concealed, the blades are sharp and durable, capable of cutting through even chunks of cement and stone. Atuuda (癒闇蛇, Yuyamihebi): A golem formerly belonging to Zu Mei Chang, that passed it to Link in order to save his life after his fight with Apocryphos. Atuuda is used by its summoner as a powerful healing agent. Using Link's own energy, Atuuda can heal the wounds of others, though the number of times it can be used is directly correlated to the users bodily condition and, thus, is limited if the user is physically weak. Link summons it by touching his cross-shaped scar on his chest.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 213, Page 10 Trivia and Howard link as the high-school students]] *Link likes memorizing things, rules and Lvellie and dislikes jokes.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 107 *On the right corner of one of Hoshino's sketches can be seen Howard Link, Madarao, Tewaku and Tokusa in their younger ageNoche - the artbook on which young Link is portrait not only with dots on his forehead but also with the same facials marks under his eyesNoche - the artbook like the Third Exorcists have. *Link appeared only once in anime's post credit omake.D.Gray-Man anime, episode 96, post credit omake References Navigation de:Howard Link Category:Vatican Category:Male Characters